Something
by Bookaholic711
Summary: A songfiction to "Something" by the Beatles. Set after the second book. Rex and Melissa are just hanging out during the Midnight hour. Rex/Melissa, because they are just so awesome.


**AN: Hi everyone. So, do I look like Scott Westerfield to you? Good. No offence to him, but I don't think a teenage girl would want to look like Scott Westerfield. So, yes, I own nothing. Rex and Melissa belong to Scott Westerfield, and "Something" belongs to the Beatles. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. If you're wondering why it's set after the second book, it's because some retard check out ****Blue Noon**** from the library and hasn't returned it even though it's been due for about a week now! MORON. **

**It's up to you whether you review it or not. I'm not going to make you. But you may find that I'm significantly pleased with you if you do. You may also find a cookie at some point during the next three days. **

Rex looked at the clock. Midnight was nearly here, he couldn't wait. All was calm, at least for now, and he was just going to hang out with Melissa tonight.

He sighed as he thought about the other Midnighters. Dess would sit at home and make new weapons. She would be happy with her math, and if she got bored she would go visit Madeleine. The Midnighters that he was really jealous of were Jessica and Jonathon.

As much as he disliked Jonathon, he had to admit he was really glad he had been around this past couple of weeks. He'd helped Jessica get used to midnight and even saved Rex's own life. But Jessica and Jonathon were _happy_. They would fly around the night, holding hands and stopping every now and then for a sappy moment.

It wasn't that he liked Jessica, far from it. He was jealous because their relationship was something. It had a tangible form.

His mind went back to when he had visited Melissa in the hospital after her accident. How happy she'd been. How she'd willingly touched him, how she'd _kissed_ him. For a moment that consumed his thoughts, and he was in bliss.

He felt the world transfer into the secret hour, but it really felt no different now. Melissa would be here soon enough, but for now, he was still just alone with his thoughts. God, he liked Melissa so much. He always had, from the moment he'd found her as the second Midnighter.

He turned and his eyes caught on a CD, probably the only one in his room. He picked it up and wiped some of the dust off of it. It was classic rock, a Beatles CD, with all of the song names printed on it. He looked through them, wondering when the last time he'd listened to music was.

"I Am The Walrus"… "Help"… "Yesterday"… and finally "Something"…

As he read the last song title, some lyrics floated back to him.

_Something in the way she knows_

_And all I have to do is think of her_

_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how…_

Something about those words bother him, but he didn't have time to figure out what it was. There was a knock on his front door. He walked down the hallway, passing by his cat Dag, who was frozen in the act of killing a spider. He saw his father, passed out in the living room. With his dad there was hardly a difference between the midnight hour and the rest of the day.

He opened the door, and his heart lightened. Melissa stood on his front porch. She was smiling, which was still something Rex was getting used to, but he loved to see her happy.

"Hey Rex."

"Hey, Cowgirl."

She smiled as Rex came out the door and shut it behind him. He didn't know what exactly they were going to do tonight, but that was fine. He just wanted to relax, to not worry all the time. They wouldn't go too far from town, but they weren't going to be all cautious. However, Rex was armed with Appropriately and Foreknowledge, which were an old spring and shiny new part of a doorknob. He'd gone to the trouble of looking up words that had meaning. Appropriately was perfect, appropriate for sneaking around and just hanging out. Foreknowledge, hopefully, would give him some foreknowledge and he'd never have to use it.

"So… " Melissa said, looking straight at him.

Rex repressed a blush, even though it was pointless, Melissa could pick everything he was thinking right out of his mind.

"So," Rex said back.

"What are we going to do tonight?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Rex replied, automatically looking up at the sky. About a quarter of the midnight hour was already gone, and they would have to have at least another 15 minutes to get home, unless they wanted to end up in Sheriff St. Claire's car again, which they definitely did not.

"We could just hang out around here."

"Sounds cool."

Melissa started walking to the corner, and Rex followed. She found a gas station a couple blocks down, and they crashed on the curb.

It was silent for a couple seconds before Melissa spoke.

"God, I love midnight," she said. "It's so… perfect. I feel like I belong."

Rex nodded. He knew what she meant, because he felt the same way.

"It's not just that," Melissa continued. "It's like, being good at something. I can always here Dess and Jessica and Jonathon, and even Madeleine. And of course, you" She smiled at him, and Rex felt his face heat up.

"You know, Rex…" her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I was kind of hoping that maybe…"

"What is it, Cowgirl?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

Ugh, she could be so infuriating. "Just tell me."

"Fine," she said, laughing at his expression. "I was kind of hoping we could try touching again tonight… to see if I'm getting more control."

Rex smiled, relieved. "Sure."

"Seriously? You don't even want to think about it?"

"What's to think about?"

Melissa looked at him and then started to take off her glove. Rex pulled his hand out of his pocket and flexed his wrist. But when he looked up Melissa was taking off her other glove too.

"What are you doing?"

She grinned. "I was thinking about trying something different." With that her other glove was off and leaned toward him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Rex felt like his skin was on fire, but not from the connection. He could feel Melissa's hands on his neck and her lips on his. He could also taste her mind, and it tasted like pure happiness. And in that moment Rex realized what about those words had bothered him.

She pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder, her cheek touching his. Rex repeated the words of the song to himself, and realized that it was how he thought of her. Of how she knew everything about him, his every thought about her and everything else. Of how she was willing to touch him, to share her brain with him and take his. Of how he never, ever wanted her to leave, of how he always wanted her by her side.

Melissa spoke, her soft cheek rubbing his. "We should head back."

Rex nodded and took her hand. The connection returned, but it was pleasant this time. Something he could not only stand but enjoy as well. They walked back to his house in silence, just tasting each other's thoughts.

Too soon, they were on his porch, and midnight would be over soon. He dropped Melissa's hand and turned to face her.

"Bye, Cowgirl."

"Bye Rex." She leaned and kissed him again. "See you tomorrow, Loverboy."

Rex watched her retreating back until midnight ended. He went inside and found the CD, and stuck it in a long abandoned CD player. He skipped through to "Something," and just listened to it, knowing he could listen to that song forever.

Something in the way she moves,

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how

Somewhere in her smile she knows

That I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how

You're asking me will my love grow

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around and it may show

I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows

And all I have to do is think of her

Something in the things she shows me

I don't want to leaver her now

You know I believe and how…


End file.
